No era real
by Ainhochu
Summary: Porque nada había sido real, pero si que lo había parecido.  Post Failsafe


Wally había escuchado que antes de morir ves tu vida pasar por delante de tus ojos. Pero él solo vio un mísero fragmento.

Kent Nelson recordándole que encontrase a su propia fierecilla, esa que jamás le dejase con las manos vacías. Segundos antes de que las bombas explotasen Wally sonrió. "Tranquilo Kent, me voy a reunir con ella ahora." Con ese último pensamiento, Wally murió.

O eso pensó él, porque de repente se encontró en el Monte de la Justicia. Se reincorporó de golpe apoyándose en el brazo aun enyesado. El dolor lo hizo saltar y si no fuera por Capitan Marvel habría caído al suelo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y más vueltas, si estaba muerto, ¿cómo le dolía en brazo?

-Con tranquilidad Wally. Las intrusiones telepáticas pueden dejar secuela si se sale muy de golpe.

Levantó la vista hacía Capitán Marvel, pero algo le llamó la atención delante de él y observó a Red Tornado ayudando a Artemis a reincorporarse.

Wally dejó escapar un gemido de alivio. "¡Está viva! ¡Está viva!". Quería correr a abrazarla, pero sus piernas parecían gelatina, y lo único que pudo hacer fue apoyarse en la cama de metal en la que había despertado y escuchar la explicación de Batman. ¿Una ilusión? ¿Todo lo que habían pasado había sido una ilusión? Wally notaba como su mente acababa de despertarse, pero aun no funcionaba con la rapidez normal.

-Pero todo cambió cuando Artemis murió. –Wally le echó un vistazo a Artemis quien seguía con la cabeza agachada.

Aun podía ver como aquel rayo la reducía a nada. Aquella furia que se había apoderado de él. Aquel sentimiento de que había perdido algo para siempre. Algo que no podía remplazar.

Vio con impotencia como Megan rompía a llorar al darse cuenta de que casi los mata. Pero no era culpa de Megan. Ella había sufrido tanto como los demás.

Se quedó quieto mirando el suelo. Todo lo que había pasado en su mente repitiéndose en su cabeza, viendo morir a los que quería una y otra vez, una y otra vez, como un estúpido video roto.

El tío Barry, la tía Iris, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner, Dick, Artemis, Artemis, Artemis…

-¿Wally? –Barry le puso una mano sombre el hombro. Barry conocía los planes de Batman, y aunque no le había hecho gracia había aceptado. Se suponía que no tenía que pasar nada. Pero sí que había pasado. Batman había intentado restarle importancia, pero al ver a Wally Barry supo que sí que era para tanto. Su sobrino se encontraba quieto como una figura de mármol, algo imposible para alguien con sus poderes, y la mirada perdida. Y no solo Wally.

Barry observó como el resto de chicos parecía estar aun en shock. Superboy se movía alrededor de Capitan Marvel y Miss Martian sin saber qué hacer. Aqualad parecía pensativo y agotado, masajeándose las sienes con los dedos. Robin mantenía la vista fija en sus zapatos y Artemis se abrazaba a sí misma.

Barry abrazó a su sobrino.

-Tranquilo pequeño. Todo está bien. Nada fue real. Todo está bien. –Le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente. – Vámonos a casa. Seguro que tu tía nos hará algo rico para cenar.

-No. – Wally se separó de su tío y lo miró con una seriedad extraña en él. - Quiero quedarme aquí. Con los demás.

Barry se mordió los labios, no le gustaba la idea de dejar a su sobrino así, pero asintió.

-De acuerdo. Ya llamaré yo a tus padres.

Wally le devolvió el asentimiento.

-Yo también me quedó. –Le dijo Robin al caballero oscuro. Este le dio un golpecito en la espalda y se marchó. Bruce no era una persona de palabras.

-¿Puedes avisar a mi madre de que me quedo aquí? –Le preguntó Artemis a Oliver. Aunque su relación tío-sobrina fuera una tapadera, Green Arrow seguía siendo su mentor y quien debía cuidar de ella.

-Claro que sí. –Y para sorpresa de Artemis, este le dio un abrazo. Aunque fue algo incomodo Artemis agradeció la muestra de afecto.

-Voy a hacer unas galletas. – Murmuró Megan, separándose al fin de Capitan Marvel.

Al final decidieron hacer unas palomitas, ya que ni Megan, ni ninguno, se encontraba en condición para cocinar algo, y los seis se tumbaron el sofá. Llevaban unas horas mirando la pantalla, un documental sobre peces que solo a Kaldur le podía importar, sin hablar ni moverse. Simplemente acurrucados los unos contra los otros. Kaldur se encontraba en uno de los extremos, con Conner y una, aun llorosa, Megan a su lado. Robin chateaba con alguien por el teléfono entre Megan y Wally. Wally estaba bastante seguro que debía ser Babs, pero no miró. Si había algo que Dick quería que Wally supiese ya se lo diría. Waly suspiró y se hundió más en el sofá, la cabeza levemente apoyada en el hombro de Artemis.

Normalmente Wally odiaría estar tan apretujado, pero hoy eso significaba que estaban vivos, que Dick y Artemis estaban vivos. Que por mucho que su cerebro repitiese las imágenes nada había sido real.

Pero otra vez las imágenes se repetían, el rayo acertando a Artemis, Kaldur empujándolo hacía el teletransportador, Conner dispuesto a ser el anzuelo, Magan marchándose con su tío, la mirada de Dick confirmándole sus pensamientos. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

-Voy a hacer más palomitas. –Murmuró. Megan le echó una mirada de pánico, pero los demás casi ni reaccionaron. –Tranquila, dulzura. Volveré.

El filtreo salió natural. Pero tanto Wally y Megan sabían que ya no significaba lo mismo. Ambos habían llorado la perdida de las personas de las que estaban enamorados juntos.

Wally se sentó sobre la encimera de la cocina viendo el paquete de palomitas dar vueltas sobre sí mismo en el interior del microondas.

-¿Wally? –Artemis se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. Aun se abrazaba a sí misma, se había quitado la chaqueta y las botas y se había soltado el pelo. Normalmente Wally se habría fijado en lo preciosa que estaba, pero solo podía ver el terror en sus ojos grises.

-Hola. – El sonido sonó roto. Wally no creía tener fuerza para hablar más alto ni más claro. Artemis se acercó hasta sentarse a su derecha en la encimera.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Con cuidado le acarició los dedos del brazo roto. Le abría gustado cogerle la mano, pero aun la tenía enyesada.

-No. –Artemis levantó los ojos. Wally. El estúpido vigilante de la playa. El niño idiota. Aquel chico que se pasaba el día comiendo e intentando ligar con cualquier persona de género femenino. El mismo de las ideas alocadas y que nunca se rendía. Aquel chico se encontraba destrozado. – Habías muerto. Habías muerto delante de mis ojos y no había podido hacer nada. No había hecho nada. Se suponía que te tendría que haber protegido. –Artemis le puso las manos en las mejillas salpicadas de pecas y lagrimas, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos.

-No ha sido tu culpa. No ha sido culpa de nadie. No… -Pero su propia voz le traiciono y rompió a llorar. Wally la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. No la iba a dejar sola nunca más, no la iba a abandonar nunca. No estaba dispuesto a perderla otra vez.

-Te quiero. –Sabía que era apresurado, que seguramente se lamentaría, pero después de lo que había pasado hoy se lo tenía que decir. Se lo tenía que decir antes de que realmente les pasase algo.

-Yo también te quiero vigilante de la playa. –Artemis apoyó la frente sobre la de él, aun lloraba y tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Wally vio como las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban.

-Entonces… ¿Ya soy tu novio ninja? –Artemis rompió a reír, pero poco a poco las carcajadas se tornaron llanto.

Wally la abrazó más fuerte, dándole un beso en la sien. Ya hablarían cuando estuviesen más tranquilos. Por ahora, ya le servía el hecho de sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Recordándole que nada de lo que había pasado había sido real.


End file.
